left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Port Finale
:For the actual in-game port, see Rayford Port. :For the finale of ''The Passing, see The Port.'' Port Finale is the third and last chapter in both The Sacrifice campaign and the Left 4 Dead ''game. With safety almost within reach, a lowered road bridge near Rayford Port prevents the Survivors taking their chosen sailboat (refer ''The Sacrifice ''comic) out to sea. The only way to raise the bridge is to switch on a series of portable electric generators, but the noise this creates drives all the Infected in the area into a frenzy and the Survivors face their greatest challenge yet. Strategy The Survivors At the beginning of the map, the Survivor Bots will grab: *Bill will grab an Assault Rifle (''Left 4 Dead) or a variant of the same type (Left 4 Dead 2). *Francis will grab an Auto Shotgun (Left 4 Dead) or a Hunting Rifle variant (Left 4 Dead 2). *Louis will grab an Assault Rifle (Left 4 Dead) or an Auto Shotgun variant (Left 4 Dead 2). *Zoey will grab a Hunting Rifle (Left 4 Dead) or an Assault Rifle variant (Left 4 Dead 2). Method 1 thumb|300px|right Survivors begin by proceeding down an alley into the garage of a store, where throwables and secondary healing items may be found. When players exit through the front door, they will enter the finale area (which is the same area as the Port with a few changes). Before starting the finale, it is advised to clear the area of wandering Common Infected. Players begin the finale by starting any of the three generators on the map. This finale is different from all of the others: every time a generator is started, the Director will spawn a Tank and a horde. Either one can arrive first or sometimes both can even arrive simultaneously. Starting multiple generators will spawn multiple Tanks and hordes at the same time. It is advised to start from the generator in the middle of the map since the surrounding area is best suited for fighting the Tank; thereafter, players should start the other two generators during a horde as doing so will delay the Tanks and give players more time to find a better location to fight them. It is advised not to start up multiple generators at the same time unless players either want the achievement or are capable of fighting multiple Tanks at once; however, if the players wish take this option, it is advisable to regroup at the generator closest to the bridge as it will take time for the Tanks to arrive at the location, the area gives good fields of fire and supplies are close at hand. A first-rate team of Survivors working fast may be able to kill the Tanks one by one as they arrive; however caution is advised as on rare occasions a Tank might spawn in the building near the bridge where the Survivors are holding out. After all three generators are started, the bridge's gate will lower and allow the Survivors to proceed onto the bridge deck. The bridge will only rise when all live Survivors are on the bridge and the Tanks spawned by the last generator have been killed.. One survivor must follow the on-screen prompt and climb up a ladder from the bridge deck to a panel switch to activate the bridge, the others must stay on the deck whilst this is being done. The bridge deck will begin to rise but it will soon stop and the instruction will go out to "restart the generator". This is the moment of crisis. A player (the doomed Sacrificer) must jump off the bridge deck and run to the closest generator to restart it whilst the rest of the Survivors provide covering fire. The choice and follow-through must be made quickly as four Tanks will rapidly appear on the scene. If the Sacrificer is incapacitated, dragged, charged, or ridden to a location that makes assistance from those on the bridge impossible, the remaining Survivors will need to send yet another Survivor down to restart the generator. After the generator is reactivated, a closing cut scene will show the Sacrificer surrounded by the Infected and finally being overrun, thus signalling the campaign's end. When choosing the person to sacrifice, it is advised to choose a someone with sufficient health and skill to outrun Tanks and other Infected. If such a volunteer is not available, then the Survivor with highest health is the next best option. Throwables are useful at this stage, as Pipe bombs and Bile bombs can lure away the Common Infected allowing a quick sprint to the generator provided no Special Infected intervene. A litter of Gas Cans and Propane Tanks laid across the road intersection just beyond the tavern door can also help create protective barrier against weaker enemies and buy the sacrificed player valuable time. This is the only chapter in the game which requires at least two Survivors to be alive at any given time. Moreover, at least one Survivor must be present on the bridge after it has risen. Failure to meet these criteria will result in a loss and the chapter will restart from the beginning. Tips *On this level, it is generally advisable for teams to stick together. If they do not, isolated individuals are likely to get mobbed and killed by the massive numbers of enemies that spawn after each generator is started. *There are really two tactics to use when going about this level. Firstly, there is the highly daring method which involves the team splitting up to start the three generators simultaneously. This strategy is fast but since the team is split up, Special Infected are given an open opportunity to take down isolated individuals who then have little hope of being rescued. Secondly, the team can opt for the safer approach of activating each generator in turn, sticking together for mutual support and facing down the Tank and horde attacks in detail. *Note that gamers wanting to win the various achievements and to complete the campaign are advised to play on the Easy setting. YouTube carries a number of video clips illustrating successful completions and these resources are invaluable for players who are struggling with this finale. *A good spot to camp out after activating the generators is at bridge's closed gate with Gas Cans pre-positioned on the road in front. From there, Infected can only attack from two directions: from the riverside tavern on the right and from the direct front―an ideal killing zone. When the Tank arrives, one of the Gas Cans is fired and he is coned with concentrated gunfire. If he gets too close, evasion involves jumping over the railing next to the tavern, running and gunning down the alley and back around to the bridge―as appropriate. *It is essential to remember that there will be three generator-start-triggered hordes and Tanks before the bridge will lowed followed by a Grand Finale involving an endless horde and four Tanks. As soon as the bridge gate opens, every team member must sprint onto it quickly. At this point, a good strategy is to have one person move up the ladder and rush to the button while the other three kill off the horde so that they do not swarm onto the bridge. Keep a sharp eye out for Special Infected and gun them down instantly as if any player is snared or incapped at this point, the entire plan will be thrown into disarray. *Watch out for the Hunter, Jockey, Smoker and Charger. Their ability to incap players and disrupt the team can make an ultimate sacrifice worthless or impossible. *Tanks do not have a frustration meter, but this may be corrected in a future patch. The Infected Tips *As always, be sure to hit the lone wolves. They certainly won't be common on this level, but if the rare chance one Survivor decides to run off, hit him. *If the Survivors are trying to get the Chaos Generator achievement, make sure that you attack any of the generators that has one 'person at them. *Smokers and Spitters are most effective on the rooftop near the middle generator; also, they are good on the open walkway near the generator closest to the safe room. *When the moment of Sacrifice comes, send '''all '''of the Tanks to the generator―if you can incapacitate the one Survivor trying to Sacrifice him/herself, then another Survivor has to come, and so on. There is a way of surprising the Survivors at the end of the finale when one Survivor has to restart the generator: When you become a Tank (which everyone on the infected team will), you can jump from the roof of the two-story clubhouse next to the bridge onto the platform where the mounted gun is; doing so will occupy the Survivors with trying to deal with the Tank and almost assure the defeat of the Survivor attempting to sacrifice himself. Survival Left 4 Dead A good spot for obtaining a gold medal would be to have your team hold off by the starting spawn point. Your team can take three Auto-shotguns (mainly for the tanks and the infected that spawn close by) and someone with an Assault Rifle (for infected further away and smokers). Have Gas Cans stored in the generator room behind you and throw one out for every horde that comes. Left 4 Dead 2 A your team take Ak-47s and hold up in the bar. Make sure it is a round that spawns ammo in the bar otherwise restart the round(s) until ammo is in there. You can have gas cans stored behind the counter (to prevent them from getting shot). Have your team conserve healing items because there are no additional health packs that spawn in the Left 4 Dead 2 version of The Sacrifice Port survival map. Also have one person on your team sit on the juke box to provide cover for everyone and everyone else on the counters or the tables and chairs. Easter Eggs *On the Left 4 Dead version of the Port Finale, when you reach the bar, you will see the same jukebox. The only differences there are that the buttons on the jukebox have a glow around it, and it can play only one song when it's started, being a random choice of any of the ''Left 4 Dead 2 songs from The Passing Jukebox. *The generators from The Passing's Port are yellow, unlike on The Sacrifice, where they are white. *Once you are near the exit door in the saferoom, the Angels of Death Graffiti is shown in the beginning safe room. The Graffiti is also seen in the Crash Course DLC. Gallery C7m3 port0002.jpg|Survivors failing the map due to the player being incapped and the bots not being programmed to perform the sacrifice. C7m3 port0003.jpg|View of the player who sacrificed themselves as they get overwhelmed by the horde and multiple Tanks. Sacrifice_Map_Comparison.jpg|Comparison of the beginning of Port Finale and the ending of The Barge. Notes * The map is the same map for the finale of The Passing with a few minor differences. ** The map is almost the same layout as the Survival version since the back streets are sealed off by plywood, a fence, and a concrete barrier. These things are removed by the time of The Passing in campaign mode. The skybox used in The Sacrifice shows the time it takes place could be midafternoon while The Passing takes place late at night. ** Another difference is on the bridge itself. There are a couple of vehicles keeping players from going across the bridge and there is a ladder that leads up to the upper half of the bridge in The Sacrifice. The ladder and vehicles are not present in The Passing. * The jukebox from Left 4 Dead 2 appears in the bar even in the Left 4 Dead ''version. * It is possible to get the MAN VS. TANK achievement in the ''Left 4 Dead version of The Sacrifice after a player sacrifices themselves due to the presence of multiple Tanks. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of this map, operating the generators will shift a player's view to that of the third-person, while in Left 4 Dead, this does not happen. * The finale is unlike other finales in both Left 4 Dead games. While every finale would finish once all Survivors have gotten away (or those who were left alive or not incapacitated were able to escape), the finale in The Sacrifice requires at least one person on the bridge and one person to pull off the sacrifice successfully. If everyone gets dragged or knocked off the bridge or three Survivors are killed, a message will pop up telling players that they need at least one Survivor on the bridge and one by the generator to finish the finale. This is considered a failure (since the death music plays) and the players are sent back to the safe room to try again. ** When a generator is activated, an in game message will pop up, saying "Generator started. Defend yourselves!" This is slightly different from most other finale which usually says "Rescue is coming. Defend yourselves!" and it also acknowledges that the Survivors are creating their own rescue rather than waiting to be saved (although in The Truck Depot Finale, The Atrium, and The Port, Survivors are also creating their own rescue). Another finale of this kind is The Bridge (Left 4 Dead 2), the message shows "Make your way to the other side of the bridge." * Survivor bots will never perform the sacrifice. Successfully completing this finale can be very difficult in Single Player since the human player is always forced to perform the sacrifice whilst AI Bot gunfire is generally ineffective at dealing with the massive horde plus four Tanks, nor can they use grenades (Pipe bomb, Molotov, and Bile bomb) and the Heavy Machine Gun on the bridge (this is in contrast to their excellent abilities when providing covering fire in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing finale). The trick when playing as a Single Player on Normal is to activate the bridge switch and then to run immediately towards the generator without waiting for any visual or verbal prompts. In this (somewhat counterintuitive) way, the player ends up close to the generator and in full sprint by the time its engine stalls, thus gaining the necessary extra few seconds needed to restart it before being killed. ** In other modes with multiple human players with at least one Survivor Bots in the team, the AI component will not leave the bridge once it is raised, and the human players will fail if they are all incapacitated (and not on the bridge) or killed. * Some may consider the sacrifice portion of the finale in Left 4 Dead to be more difficult to complete than in Left 4 Dead 2, due to the game lacking Left 4 Dead 2 items like the Bile bomb and melee weapons. * A Heavy Machine Gun is on the bridge for players to use to give the person restarting the generator covering fire. This weapon appears for the first and only time in the Left 4 Dead but reappears in the same role and location in'' Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing campaign―except in the latter instance is now very effectively crewed by AI Bot Louis. * It is possible to wait until the Infected and Tanks are already on the bridge before a Survivor sacrifices himself, even though this defeats the initial purpose of the sacrifice, it still counts as a success due to the other Survivors being alive at the end and on the bridge (providing they were not incapacitated on the bridge due to the invading Infected at the time the generator is restarted). * When the person sacrificed goes down, the dying player's screen takes on a sepia-like tone, similar to the dark orange vision of the Special Infected in Versus mode. If you look closely, the Survivor automatically gets incapped with no signs of damage. * This is the only finale with no rescue vehicle and a guarantee that one Survivor will die. * Through the use of the developer console, if you enable Noclip and explore the outside boundaries of the map, you can see some differences compared to the same map used in The Passing. The backstreet area that is blocked by a concrete barrier and a fence lacks details and other props. If you go to the stairwell by the bridge (the ones used by the Survivors in ''Left 4 Dead 2) to explore the back portion, you'll notice that there is no safe room door rendered where it would usually be in The Passing. If you go beyond the bridge to where The Passing would normally begin, the buildings are more simple in detail and the park area lacks props. The elevator by the bridge does not have its button rendered as well. ** There are also many notable differences in-map. A few examples being: The Concrete Blockades are different, the truck outside the shop is different, the generator is white (as opposed to yellow) and facing the opposite direction, the rear door of the boxtruck is closed (not open), and the M2 Machine gun is on the bottom platform (rather than the top). ** Another difference that can be noticed in Noclip mode is that the beginning of the map is very different from the ending of The Barge. For example, the street is gone and is now replaced with a back alley. This could be a mistake or indicate that The Sacrifice should be consisted of four parts. * The empty grocery store that you enter from the warehouse in the back will have its door become a part of the wall as scenery when you go across the street from the store, preventing you from trying to hide in the safe room. This is similar to what is done in the finale at Dark Carnival when the shutter door closes itself after the finale begins. * CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected show up in the Port Finale of the Sacrifice, but not in the Passing, despite the fact that they take place in the same location. * The finale is similar to the finale of Crash Course where the Survivors have to start up a generator to escape and then restart the generator again since it fails during the second wave of horde attacks. * If you reach the finale in the mutation '''Lone Gunman '''and Last Man on Earth''', you still have to leave the bridge and restart the generator. Luckily, the player doesn't have to retry the level. * This part of The Sacrifice has '''7-8 '''Tanks (7 if one dosen't spawn before you reach the destination), so caution should be advised, as this will vary from 21000-64000 Tank health. * There is a glitch on this map, even if all Survivors are on the bridge and are alive and/or if someone gets incapped, the failure message will pop up and the turn or game ends. * The finale has an extensive sound file containing a variety of different dialogs for each character participating in or witnessing the act of sacrifice. However these lines do not run when playing Single Player. * This map presents an unresolved canon conflict regarding Louis' injured leg. During finale gameplay Louis' character is uninjured, yet Louis is definitively incapacitated by a severe leg wound in the chronologically valid storyline set out in The Sacrifice DLC and in the L4D2 The Passing campaign. Category:The Sacrifice Category:Downloadable Content Category:Chapters Category:Finale